


Fotball, fedre og feber.

by Bewa



Series: Verdens Navle [6]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Bursdag, Fluff, Fotballcup, M/M, fotball
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa
Summary: Even har bursdag, vi er i Verdens Navle og det har blitt 2033.Mikael er snart 16 og Iris er 6.Isak er Isak og Even er Even. ❤❤





	Fotball, fedre og feber.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisa_Ruvo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Ruvo/gifts).



> Hurra for Lisa_Ruvo som har bursdag på samme dag som Even! Denne er til deg, en bursdagsfic fra Verdens Navle. Gratulerer så mye med dagen, setter stor pris på deg! ❤
> 
>  
> 
> Tusen takk til Pagnilagni, for korrektur og gode forslag, spikking av flis, vennlige og bestemte rettledninger og klapp på skulderen! ❤❤

“Pappa? Hva gjør du?”

Isak snur seg rundt og ser på Iris som står midt på kjøkkengulvet, i trøye og pysjbukse, håret bustete rundt hodet og kosebamsen i hånden.

“Hei vennen. Jeg ordner med frokost til pappa.”

“HÆ?” Mikael kommer bak Iris, også han i pysjbukse og singlet. Han stirrer på Isak, rufser Iris i håret på veien mot ham og legger hånden på pannen hans. “Er du sjuk, Isak? Klokka er bare seks, og det ER lørdag!”

Isak vifter hånden til Mikael bort og himler litt med øynene mot ham. “Pappa har bursdag. Jeg tenkte at det var hyggelig å lage frokost til ham.”

“Det hadde vi også tenkt.” Mikael dulter ham i overarmen.

Han har strekt seg den siste tiden, så han er nesten like høy som Isak nå. Litt spinklere enda, men sånn som han trener kommer ikke det til å vare lenge. “Hva hadde dere tenkt da?” Isak lener seg mot kjøkkenbenken.

“Kaffe, muffins og gaver på sengen.”

“Du skulle også få muffins, pappa. Men nå går jo ikke det da, for du er jo våken.” Iris setter seg på en stol og ser furtent på ham.

“Det var veldig hyggelig tenkt, Iris. Dumt vi ikke fikk snakket om det i går da.” Isak ser på MIkael. “Jeg hadde ikke hatt noe mot å sove litt lengre. Oppe før seks på lørdag liksom.”

Mikael ler. “Ikke noe synd på deg. Dessuten, hvordan skulle vi fått pratet om det da? Du var jo hos farfar og hjalp ham i går kveld,  på torsdag kveld var jeg på treningssenteret, og onsdag var du på personalmøte.” Mikael himler med øynene. Isak vet at Mikael har lært det av ham, Iris også. Even har sagt det mange ganger, at det er hans skyld. Isak syns egentlig at det er litt stas, at ungene har tatt etter ham, selv om kanskje ikke himling med øynene er den beste tingen de kunne plukket opp.  

“Vet dere hva vi gjør? Dere lager muffins og kaffe, også tar vi det med opp til pappa. Jeg mekker frokosten, også spiser vi sammen etterpå. Okey?”

Mikael og Iris nikker.

“Hva skal du lage til frokost?” Mikael ser på ham.

“Eggerøre og bacon, pålegg, rundstykker…”

“Bacon?” Mikael avbryter ham. “Serr?”

Isak ser på ham, prøver å se fornærmet ut og dulter ham i skulderen. “Jeg har lært å steke bacon, Mikael. Det er snart ti år siden. På tide å glemme.”

“ALDRI!” Mikael ler, finner frem bakebolle og ingredienser, før han vinker Iris til seg for å lage muffins.

  


De jobber godt sammen på kjøkkenet. Iris er selvfølgelig oppi muffinsrøren med en pekefinger så fort muligheten er der, og hun bare gliser når Mikael vifter henne bort. Isak smiler av det, der han står med ryggen til dem. Han elsker å høre på Mikael og Iris som gjør noe sammen, småkjekler gjør de alltid. For med Mikael som veldig stor storebror og Iris som liten verdensmester i...det aller meste..., blir det lett det.

Likevel elsker de å gjøre ting sammen. Mikael tar gjerne med seg Iris, ikke alltid selvfølgelig, men hun får bli med på fotballsparking og skiturer, på butikken og de sitter sammen og gjør lekser. Iris henger over bøkene til Mikael og han forteller tålmodig om hva han driver med. Hun sitter gjerne og blar storøyd i de bøkene han ikke bruker, spør og graver, og er evig misunnelig på storebror som har sååå mange store og tykke bøker, mens alt hun har er to små, en til skriving og en til lesing. Og Iris kryper like gjerne oppi sengen til Mikael når hun våkner om natten, og Mikael lar henne få lov. Pakker dynen rundt henne og hvisker henne i søvn etter mareritt eller rare drømmer

  


Isak gløtter på klokken når Mikael tar muffinsbrettet ut av ovnen, den er litt før sju. Det er akkurat passe tidlig.

To kopper kaffe, fire muffins og to pakker blir lagt på et brett, og de går opp trappen alle tre. Iris hopper avgårde først, selvfølgelig, Isak og Mikael følger etter. Iris står foran døren når de kommer opp, venter på dem, tripper og har hånden på dørhåndtaket.

Isak setter seg ned på kne foran Iris, tar hendene hennes i sine, og ser på henne, finner øynene hennes før han begynner å snakke. “Iris. Du husker at pappa har vært syk noen dager?”

Iris nikker alvorlig.

“Husker du hva vi må tenke på da?”

Iris nikker igjen. “Jeg vet det, pappa. Jeg vet det. Jeg vil bare kose med pappa. Sånn som jeg gjorde i går. Og si gratulerer med dagen. Og gi ham gaven..”

Isak nikker, kikker på Mikael som står med brettet i hendene når han reiser seg opp. Mikael smiler så vidt til Isak. “Hun vet det, Isak. Slapp av. Hun lå lenge sammen med pappa i går, de så på film.”

“Da jeg var hos farmor og farfar?”

“Mm.” Mikael nikker. “Det var greit for pappa altså. Og han var mye bedre i går enn tidligere i uka.”

Isak nikker og trekker pusten. Det er vanskelig når Even er nede. Veldig vanskelig, men ungene er helt fantastiske, til og med Iris leser Even godt, enda hun er så liten. De er både hensynsfulle og gode. Han nikker og hvisker til Iris. “Skal vi gå inn?”

Iris nikker fornøyd og presser dørklinken forsiktig ned og skyver døren opp. Lyset fra gangen legger seg over sengen, og Isak ser konturene av kroppen til Even som ligger under dynen. Han rører litt på seg, men snur seg ikke rundt.

Iris går langsomt og stille bort til sengen, krabber oppi og legger hodet sitt der hodet til Even må være. “Gratulerer med dagen, pappa!” Hun sier det lavt og mykt, akkurat som en sang. Isak husker tilbake fra i fjor da de sang for full hals, skrålte og lo, da de gikk inn til Even med frokost på sengen.

Det er en annen tone, en annen stemning nå, men like fint. Even har bursdag og det må markeres, nesten uansett.

Even snur seg i sengen og Isak ser de lange armene hans som tar rundt Iris, drar henne inntil seg og begraver henne inn i dynen.

“Tusen takk, jenta mi!”

Mikael går etter og setter brettet med muffins og kaffe på nattbordet, lener seg over dem begge og klemmer Even. “Gratulerer med dagen, pappa!” Den ene armen til Even kommer ut fra dynen igjen og drar Mikael til seg. Han prøver å kjempe mot, men ender opp i sengen han også.

Isak går rundt på den andre siden av sengen, ser på de tre som ligger tett sammen i sengen, og kan faktisk se et lite glimt i øynene til Even og ikke minst et smil.

“Gratulerer med dagen, kjæresten min.” Isak bøyer seg over sengen, klarer å manøvrere seg fram mellom ungene så han kan gi Even et  kyss. “Hvordan går det?”

“Bra! Og enda bedre når dere tre er her med meg.” Even smiler igjen. Isak ser at det er mye bedre med ham. Hører det i stemmen hans også. Ser det på bevegelsene hans. De er ikke så langsomme som de har vært de siste dagene. Øynene er ikke så blasse, og stemmen er ikke så monoton.

“Vi har bakt muffins til deg, pappa!” Iris reiser seg opp og kravler over ham, tar en muffins og holder den opp, rett foran ansiktet hans.

“Den ser deilig ut, Iris. Vent da, jeg skal bare sette meg opp litt.” Even skyver seg opp i sengen så ryggen er lent mot sengegavlen. Iris krabber opp på fanget hans med en muffins i hver hånd. Det drysser pynt av den og Isak grøsser litt, tenker at han må huske å dra av sengetøyet når de har spist frokost. Muffinssmuler og kakepynt er ikke akkurat favoritten i sengen. Mikael gir dem en kaffekopp hver og tar selv en muffins.

“Tror du at du orker å være med på cupen, pappa?” Mikael ser på Even i det han spør forsiktig. Ikke noe krav, bare et enkelt spørsmål.

“Vet du, Mikael. Jeg tror faktisk jeg orker det. Og det er jo ikke så langt, så hvis det blir for mye, tar jeg bare en taxi hjem igjen.”

Mikael lyser opp. Isak vet hvor mye denne cupen betyr for Mikael, og hvor mye det betyr for Mikael at Even er med. Mikael har blitt tatt ut på interkretslaget, og skal spille mot andre interkretslag. Det er første gangen i dag. Isak gleder seg veldig, fordi han bare skal se på. Han skal ikke være trener, bare...pappa. Han smiler for seg selv, kjenner at han gleder seg ekstra mye nå, når Even sier han orker å være med også.

“Så bra. Fett.” Mikael nikker.

“Skal jeg være med?” Muffinssmulene spretter ut av munnen til Iris når hun spør idet hun snur seg mot Isak.

“Selvfølgelig skal du være med.” Isak rusker henne i håret. “Og så skal vi spise hos farmor og farfar etterpå. Hvis pappa orker da. Ellers blir det pizza hjemme.” Isak ser på Even, og Even nikker. Det er lenge siden Anders og Liv inviterte dem på middag i dag, og han vet at Even gjerne vil klare det. Men de får ta det som det kommer. Isak vet at det er viktigere for Even å bli med på cupen til Mikael enn å spise middag hos foreldrene.

“Kult.” Iris nikker og stapper resten av muffinsen i munnen.

“Pappa? Iris og jeg har en bursdagsgave til deg.”

“Å?” Even snur seg mot Mikael.

Mikael tar opp den største pakken og gir ham. Han pakker opp og smiler bredt, det er en t-skjorte og en kaffekopp, begge med bilde av Iris og Mikael på og teksten, _Verdens mest surrete, men beste, pappa._ Og selvfølgelig hjerter. “Å, de var fine. Tusen takk!”

“Vi har en gave til til deg, fra alle oss tre også. Eller egentlig mest fra Isak da, men Iris og jeg er med på den også.” Mikael tar opp en liten pakke, den er flat, på størrelse med en konvolutt bare litt tykkere, en liten boks. .

“Er det bestikk eller?” Even tar imot pakken og veier den i hånden. “Nei, for lett til det.”

Isak kjenner at det kiler litt i magen, han er veldig spent på hvordan Even kommer til å reagere. “Åpne den da, Even.”

Even river av papiret og ser på esken som kommer fram. Det ligner på en eske man får bestikk i, han har helt rett i det. Han ser opp på Isak og hever øyenbrynene raskt, før han tar av lokket. Han blir sittende og stirre på det som er inni, gløtter opp på Isak og munnen hans faller åpen.

“Hva er det pappa?” Iris tar tak i esken for å se.

“Det er et bilde av en valp.”

Isak nikker ivrig, og Mikael smiler. “Det er en valp, pappa. Isak og jeg har kjøpt valp til deg, eller til oss alle da. Vi får den om tre uker. Er den ikke søt?”

“Å herregud, jo. Den er nydelig.” Even blunker raskt og Isak ser at han er rørt.

“Jeg tenkte, at nå har Iris begynt på skolen og kan få litt ansvar, Mikael har lovet å ta den med på løpeturer og ta seg av den i de periodene vi jobber mye. Det var liksom litt på tide nå da. Vi har jo snakket mye om det.”

Even tar tak rundt nakken til Isak, drar han inntil seg og kysser ham. “Tusen takk, den er nydelig, Isak.” Han ser opp på Mikael og Iris. “Tusen takk!”

“Skal vi få valp?” Iris hopper opp og ned på knærne i sengen. “Jeg elsker den allerede!”

“Vi skal det. Vi har kjøpt den, men vi kan ikke hente den før om tre uker. Da er den klar til å forlate mammaen sin.”

“Ååå, det er leeeenge.” Iris synker sammen i sengen.

“Neida, det går så fint så. Vi klarer å vente til da. Men vi kan besøke den om dere har lyst. I morgen?”

“Jaaaa!!!” Iris jubler, og Isak ser på ansiktet til Even at det er noe han virkelig har lyst til.

  
  


Isak tar siste slurken med kaffe og ser på Even. “Hvis du går i dusjen, så fikser vi frokost.”

“Oii. Deilig.” Han smiler. Isak ser at han ikke spiller når han sier at han er mye bedre. Ansiktet hans har mer farge, Isak ser at øynene har glød og stemmen hans synger sånn som den pleier å gjøre. Det er alltid så godt å se ham sånn etter at han har vært nede. Selv om det denne gangen ikke har vart lenge, så er det tungt nok for dem alle fire. Og spesielt for Iris, hun skjønner ikke alt, selv om hun skjønner veldig mye. Hun savner pappan sin som han pleier å være, og blir lett lei seg og er irritabel i de periodene. Det er ikke det at Isak ikke takler det, han gjør det. Men han savner jo Even han også, når Even bare må holde seg for seg selv i sengen med gardinene nede og lyset av. Så det er godt å se og høre at han føler seg bedre.

 

Mikael tar med seg brettet med de to tomme kaffekoppene, og de går ned på kjøkkenet igjen. Bordet er dekket, det er bare å ta fram pålegget og få stekt eggerøren. Baconet står allerede på benken, lysebrunt og sprøtt. Helt perfekt stekt. Mikael ser på det, nikker anerkjennende, og Isak dulter ham i skulderen.

“Ser du? Jeg klarte det, jeg!”

“Imponerende, Isak! Imponerende.” Mikael ler når han går mot kjøleskapet og finner frem pålegg.

Isak rister på hodet av ham og tar frem stekepannen for å steke eggerøre.

“Pappa? Kan jeg hjelpe deg?” Iris strekker seg opp mot kjøkkenbenken ved siden av koketoppen.

“Selvfølgelig.” Isak snur seg mot Iris og løfter henne opp. “Du kan helle røren i pannen når jeg sier det er klart, også kan du hjelpe meg med å røre.”

Iris nikker alvorlig. “Pappa sier at din eggerøre er den beste.” Hun ser på ham med de lyseblå øynene sine.

“Selvfølgelig er den det. Jeg er jo eggerøremasteren.” Isak nikker og hører Mikael sukke bak seg. Isak snur seg. “Det er sant Mikael. Det var faktisk noe av det første pappa lærte meg å lage da jeg flyttet sammen med ham.”

“Jeg vet det, Isak. Og den er veldig god. Men master? Serr…”

Isak ler. “Kanskje ikke master da, men jeg kan det i alle fall.”

“Kan hva da?” Evens stemme kommer fra døråpningen. Isak snur seg rundt og ser rett inn i de blå øynene hans. Det lever fortsatt en sverm med sommerfugler i magen når Even ser sånn på ham. Spesielt nå, etter at Even har tilbragt flere dager i sengen i en blanding av døs og søvn, så står han der med nydusjet hår, glitrende øyne og et smil om munnen. Isak klarer ikke å la være å smile tilbake og kjenner kriblingen ordentlig i magen.

“Lage eggerøre.”

“Jupp. Det kan du.” Even nikker mot det ferdig dekkede bordet. “Og jammen meg kan du steke bacon også?” Han ler litt før han kommer bort og stryker ham over skulderen, gløtter bort på Mikael før han gir Isak et kyss. Isak ser at Mikael rister på hodet, men smiler bare av ham. Even løfter Iris opp og holder henne i armene sine, kysser henne på kinnet.. “Sjekker du at pappa gjør det ordentlig?”

“Mm. Han gjør det. Pappa lager den beste eggerøren.”

“Jeg vet. Men han har lært det av meg da.”

“Jaja.” Isak rører i den nesten ferdige eggerøren. “Og nå er den ferdig, så nå kan vi spise. Sett dere nå da.”

 

 

*

 

 

Den store idrettshallen er støyende. Det er smell fra fotballer som spretter, skytes i tverrliggere, vegger og stolper. Det sender ekko gjennom hele den store hallen. Det er musikk og stemmer over høyttalerne, og det er mye folk. Summing og prating over alt. Unger som skråler og ler, gråter og hyler, foreldre som roper og kjefter.

Isak ser på Even. “Hvordan går det?”

Even smiler, tar tak i hånden hans. “Det går fint. Skal vi finne en plass før siste kampen begynner?”

Isak nikker og får med seg Iris. Hun sitter rolig et lite øyeblikk før hun ser på ham. “Kan jeg gå ned til rekkverket?”

“Jada, bare du ikke klatrer på det.”

“Neida.” Hun himler med øynene, hopper ned trinnene til rekkverket, der hun legger albuene over dem og kikker ned på banen.

Isak får øye på Mikael med en gang laget kommer ut på banen. Han er den høyeste av spillerne og er lett å få øye på. Spillerne står i en ring sammen med treneren før han hører et rop og ni hender som går i været samtidig..

  


Mikael scorer når andre omgang akkurat har begynt, og Isak fyker i været og jubler. Even jubler også, mer forsiktig, og han blir sittende. Isak kjenner bekymringen øke, og setter seg ned igjen. “Går det fortsatt bra?”

Even nikker. legger en hånd på låret hans og klemmer til. “Det går bra. Begynner å bli litt sliten, men det er siste kampen. Det går fint. Pent mål!”

“Ja. Dritfint. Han er skikkelig god altså.”

“Din fortjeneste da.” Evens hånd ligger fortsatt på låret og Isak kjenner at han stryker små sirkler med tommelen. Berøringen fra Even gjør så godt, fyller ham med varme, spesielt nå, når det har vært nesten en uke uten at Even har orket annet enn å bli holdt rundt, knapt nok det.

“Han har jammen meg gjort jobben selv, Even. Jeg skal ikke ta noen ære for det altså.”

“Men hadde det ikke vært for deg er det ikke sikkert han hadde spilt fotball i det hele tatt. Kanskje det hadde blitt håndball i stedet.”

“Pfft. Håndball er hands.” Isak rister på hodet. “Men litt ære tar jeg gjerne.”

Isak vender blikket mot banen igjen. Det er en tett match, det andre laget er gode, men laget til Mikael er bedre, og de scorer igjen.

Når dommeren blåser av, og jubelscenene for seieren er over, ser Isak at Mikael går bort til den ene motspillerne og begynner å snakke med ham. Isak dulter borti Even som også ser ned på banen. Mikael er tydelig irritert eller sint for noe, for han veiver med armene og kroppsspråket sier alt. Han snur seg bort fra motspilleren og går mot dommeren. Bruker fortsatt hendene når han snakker, peker på motspilleren og tramper i gulvet. Isak ser på Even og Even ser på ham. “Hva er det som skjer nå?”

“Vet ikke.” Even gløtter mot Iris som står og roper på Mikael men ikke får svar. “Men noe er han ganske så irritert på, det er helt tydelig.”

Dommeren nikker og ser mot motspilleren som Mikael peker på, går mot ham og snakker med ham. Motspilleren synker litt sammen, ser på Mikael og rekker ut hånden. Mikael tar den og nikker kort før han snur på hælene og går mot laget sitt. Bråsnur seg plutselig mot den andre gutten, før han snur seg like raskt tilbake, og tramper mot eget lag. Han slenger ut armene, sier et eller annet til treneren, river til seg bagen sin og går bort fra de andre. Han gløtter opp mot dem, og Isak ser at han fortsatt er sint.

Isak og Even reiser seg samtidig. Even roper på Iris og løfter henne opp når hun kommer bort, før de går mot trappene som fører ned til banen.

Mikael kommer stormende opp, fortsatt i kamptøy og innesko. Han er sint, Isak ser det enda tydeligere nå, men han ser også at tårene står i øynene hans.

“Mikael?” Even ser på ham.

Mikael bare rister på hodet og går raskt forbi dem. “Vi drar.”  Stemmen er skarp, meldingen kort og kroppen er stiv.

“Mikael? Hva skjedde?” Isak tar igjen ham med lange steg, og de er nesten ute av døren når han hører Iris sin stemme.

“Pappa, jeg må på do.” Isak snur seg, ser på Even, som nikker og går inn igjen.

Isak går etter Mikael som har gått videre. “Mikael?” Mikael stopper etter noen meter, blir stående med ryggen mot ham, og Isak går bort til ham. “Jeg så du snakket med en av de på andre laget. Og at du...”

Mikael slipper bagen i bakken og snur seg brått mot ham. Tårene står fortsatt i øynene hans, men det er ikke bare fordi han er lei seg, det kan Isak se. Han er rasende.

“Han jeg snakket med… han på det andre laget… han… han…” Mikael trekker pusten dypt, ser på Isak og en tåre triller nedover kinnet hans. “Han kjeftet på nesten alle medspillerne sine, og han ene, han som mistet ballen rett foran deres mål, når Carlos scora, så du det?”

“Ja?” Isak nikker, hadde fått det med seg.

“Han sa sånn, _Faen da! Skjerp deg idiot! Du kan jo ikke bare miste ballen der, er du helt homo eller? Taperhomo! Faens idiot!_ Han sa det til han som mista ballen. Kjefta. Og det er ikke greit. Isak, det er ikke greit. Hva i helvete er det med folk?”

Isak kjenner at han burde bli skikkelig sint, men han klarer ikke, ikke når Mikael står foran ham og er egentlig mer knust enn rasende nå. Han klarer ikke å si noen ting før Mikael fortsetter.

“Også sa jeg det til ham, etterpå da, at det ikke går an å oppføre seg sånn, si sånn. Til og med til en lagkameraten da. Og da bare lo han av meg og spurte hvorfor jeg brydde meg.” Mikael ser på ham, tårene står i øynene hans igjen, og Isak vet ikke helt om han skal våge å klemme ham. Han vet at Mikael liker å være tøff på banen, i fotballmiljøet, men vet også at han hadde tatt imot klemmen, hvis de bare hadde vært alene.

Mikael tar avgjørelsen for ham, for han fortsetter igjen. “Da sa jeg at pappan min var gift med en mann, og at å si sånt burde gitt rødt kort, utestengelse fra fotballen. Så gikk jeg til dommeren og fortalte hva han hadde sagt. Dommeren gikk bort og snakket til ham, sa at dette kom til å få konsekvenser for både ham og laget hans. Dommeren fikk ham til å si unnskyld. Men da jeg hadde tatt ham i hånden, og dommeren hadde gått, ba han meg dra til helvete homofamilien min.”

“Å fy.. “ Isak biter ordene i seg. “Det er…”

“Bare si det Isak.” Mikael ser på ham, og et blitte lite smil kan glimtes gjennom all sinne og frustrasjon i ansiktet hans.

“Faen også, Mikael. Det der, det skal forbundet få høre om. Sa du fra til treneren din?”

Mikael rister på hodet. “Jeg orket ikke snakke med ham. Bare sa jeg måtte gå.”

Isak drister seg til å legge en hånd på skulderen hans, drar forsiktig i ham, og Mikael lener seg inntil ham og Isak gir ham den klemmen han har hatt lyst til å gi ham siden han braste ut av døren. “Jeg går inn og snakker med treneren din, Mikael. Okey? Se her, ta bilnøklene og sett deg i bilen. Få på deg noe klær også, det er ikke sommer akkurat, du er iskald. Si til pappa at jeg kommer snart.”

Mikael nikker, tar imot nøklene, snur seg og går mot bilen.

Isak går mot hallen igjen, han kjenner sinnet boble i kroppen. Egentlig ikke på egne vegne, men på Mikaels. Litt på egne vegne også, selvfølgelig, men han er tross alt voksen, har fått med seg en del slengbemerkninger opp igjennom, som stort sett har prellet av, i alle fall de siste ti årene.

At Mikael skulle oppleve dette på fotballbanen nå. Det hadde han faktisk ikke trodd. Det er flere år siden kampanjene hadde gått i idretts-Norge om at “Fotball er for alle” og andre kampanjer for å gi homofile mot til å være åpne også i matchosporten fotball. Den første homofile fotballspilleren hadde stått fram rundt 2020, eller litt før det kanskje.  Det var en Rosenborgspiller. Isak husker ikke navnet, men husker at det var avisskriverier opp og ned om det en stund, før “sensasjonen” døde ut, og det ble stille. I kjølvannet var det en del andre homofile fotballspillere som også kom ut. Men det er lenge siden, og det er ikke lenger unormalt, selv om de ikke er mange. Og Isak er helt sikker på at det er noen som er i skapet i dag også, men likevel, de har kommet langt, også i fotballen.

  
  


 

Når han kommer tilbake til parkeringsplassen, etter å ha snakket med treneren, ser han Even og Iris på lekeplassen som ligger like ved. Han blir stående å se på dem en liten stund, ler litt av Iris som sitter på en huske og roper “Mere fart, mere fart, rumpa til pappa er gul og svart.” og Even som lattermild protesterer, etterfulgt av Iris’ trillende latter.

Han går bort til bilen og åpner bakdøren, ser så vidt øynene til Mikael i det han gløtter opp mot ham. Han har dratt hetten godt over hodet, den dekker nesten hele ansiktet, ørepropper i ørene og knærne er trukket godt opp mot magen.

“Går det bra?”

Mikael reagerer ikke. Ikke så rart egentlig, for Isak kan høre musikken i øreproppene helt opp til der han står.

Han dulter Mikael lett i kneet med den ene hånden, og Mikael ser opp på ham igjen. Isak gir tegn til at han skal dra ut øreproppene, og Mikael gjør det med demonstrativt langsomme bevegelser, og et “hæ?” på slutten.

“Går det bra?”

Mikael nikker, trekker pusten. “Jeg blir bare så sinna. Jeg ble så sinna at jeg er helt sikker på at jeg kunne slått ham.”

Isak nikker. “Jeg så det, men du gjorde det ikke?”

“Nei, men det var like før.”

“Fortsatt, Mikael. Du gjorde det ikke.”

“Neida.” Mikael trekker pusten. “Hva sa Julian?”

“Han sa akkurat det som jeg og du har sagt. At det ikke er akseptabelt. De skulle ta det videre.”

“Fint.” Mikael nikker.

Isak ser på ham og prøver å gi ham et lite smil. “Klar til å kjøre hjem?”

Han får et smil tilbake og Mikael nikker. “Jada. Men kan vi **_ikke_ ** snakke om det i bilen? Jeg har ikke lyst til at pappa skal måtte tenke på dette nå.”

Isak nikker. “Om han spør, jeg tror ikke han gjør det, men hvis han gjør det, sier vi at det var noe kampgreier.”

“Mm.” Mikael trekker pusten. “Kan du fortelle det til pappa, siden liksom

Isak nikker. “Det kan jeg.”

Mikael ser på ham. “Takk, Isak.”

“Du, Mikael. Det er ingenting å takke for. Jeg er her for deg, vet du!”

“Jeg vet det, Isak.” Mikael ser på ham og smiler når Isak lukker døren og snur seg mot Even og Iris.

 

“Er dere klare for å kjøre hjem eller?”

“Pappa!! Se så høyt jeg husker!” Iris roper mot ham og Even snur seg.

“Jeg ser deg, Iris! Kult! Kommer dere?”

“Vi kommer!” Even smiler og snur seg mot Iris igjen og stopper husken. De småløper over det hvitrimede gresset og bort til bilen.

Isak setter seg inn, og en leende Iris blir plassert i baksetet, før Even dumper inn ved siden av ham i forsetet. Even snur seg bakover mot Mikael. “Går det bra med deg?”

“Jada. Det går bra, pappa.”

“Så fint, Mikael. Bra spilt i dag. Veldig glad jeg fikk sett deg.”

“Jeg også, pappa!” Isak hører et lite gnist av glede i stemmen til Mikael, heldigvis.

“Skal vi til farmor og farfar?” Iris’ stemme lyder gjennom bilen.

“Hva tenker du?” Isak ser på Even som ser ut i luften, han snur hodet langsomt mot Isak.

“Blir dere lei dere hvis jeg sier jeg trenger å reise hjem?”

“Nei.” Stemmen til Mikael svarer kontant fra baksetet, og Isak nikker. Mikael vil helst hjem han også, så da er det en lett avgjørelse.

“Da kjører vi hjem.” Isak trosser høylytte protester fra Iris, og etter løfte om egen pizzadel med hennes favorittfyll - bare ost og skinke - så er freden gjenopprettet i bilen.

  
  
  


 

Even sovner i bilen på vei hjem. Isak hører de svake snorkelydene og den langsomme pusten hans. Han smiler for seg selv når han ser bort på ham, og ser at hodet ligger inn mot vinduet. I baksetet hviler Mikael hodet på hodestøtten og ser ut i luften, mens Iris sitter og ser ut av vinduet. Hun nynner på en selvkomponert sang, høres det ut som.

Når de svinger inn i gårdsplassen hjemme en halvtime senere, har Iris også sovnet. Isak ser på klokken og sukker. Om hun sover lenge blir det ikke kvelden på henne før sent. Han stryker Even raskt over kinnet og sier lavt, “Even, kjæresten, vi er hjemme. Du må våkne og komme deg inn. Kan bli kaldt her i bilen.” Even snur hodet mot ham og nikker forsiktig, før han strekker seg og drar hendene over ansiktet.

Å vekke Iris er et kapittel for seg, han gløtter på Mikael over taket på bilen når han åpner bakdøren og Markus nikker mot ham. “Jeg går i dusjen, lykke til.” Blikket til Mikael ser i retning Iris, og Isak ler kort.

“Takk for det, mulig jeg trenger det.” Han bøyer seg inn i bilen og stryker Iris over kinnet. “Iris, vi er hjemme du må våkne.”

Iris vrir seg i bilstolen og grynter, dytter hånden hans bort og kniper demonstrativt øynene igjen.

“Iris? Du må våkne. Vi er hjemme, vi skal lage pizza.”

“Neeei.” Iris stemme knirker faretruende og gråten er ikke langt unna.

Isak løsner bilbeltet hennes og løfter henne ut av bilen. “Jo, Iris. Du må våkne.” Armene hennes legger seg rundt nakken hans, og hodet hennes legger seg på skulderen hans når han bærer henne opp trappen og inn i huset. Han kipper av seg sine egne sko og går inn i stuen, setter seg i sofaen og drar av Iris jakke, lue og vintersko. Hun sitter slapp i armene hans, og når yttertøyet er borte, kjenner han at hun er varm. Litt for varm, egentlig.

Han hører Even komme inn i gangen, hører ytterdøren bli lukket og lydene av Even som kler av seg yttertøyet. Han kommer inn i stuen og ser på dem. “Vanskelig å vekke?”

“Mm.” Isak ser opp på ham. “Jeg syns hun kjennes varm ut.”

“Å?” Even setter seg ned ved siden av dem, legger hånden sin på pannen hennes. “Det har du rett i, hun er litt varm. Kanskje hun ble varm i bilen? Hun har sovet?”

“Ja, hun sovnet for knappe ti minutter siden, men var det så varmt i bilen?”

“Nei, egentlig ikke.” Stemmen til Even er litt rusten etter søvnen, men ikke så sliten som Isak hadde fryktet. “Hun kan sitte litt her med meg, kanskje hun kvikner til.” Even løfter Iris over på fanget sitt og hun synker inn mot ham. Isak stryker henne over kinnet og reiser seg, tar med seg klærne til Iris og går ut i gangen for å henge dem opp og kle av seg selv. Når han kommer ut i stuen igjen, sover de på sofaen begge to.

  


 

*

  


 

Isak kommer ned fra andre etasje etter å ha sett til Iris. Hun sover i deres seng, har ganske høy feber og er helt utslått. Even bestilte pizza fra den lokale pizzabakeren i steden for at de skulle bruke tid og krefter på å lage selv. Eskene står fortsatt på salongbordet foran Even, alt som er igjen fra to pizzaer, er to halvspiste pizzastykker og en pen haug med ananasbiter. Isak smiler, rister på hodet av at Even fortsatt bestiller pizza med ananas, løfter på den ene esken og heller alle restene i den andre. Even sitter og smiler mot ham fra sofaen. “Ble du mett?” Isak nikker mot pizzaeskene han har i hendene.  

Even nikker og klapper på sofaputen. “Kom hit da, sett deg her hos meg.”

Isak setter eskene på enden av salongbordet og dumper ned i sofaen, helt inntil Even, som legger armen rundt ham og gir ham et raskt kyss.

“Sover hun?”

Isak nikker.“Som en stein. Midt i sengen vår.”

“Flaks at jeg ikke er helt i form da, ellers måtte vi kastet henne ut så jeg kunne fått bursdagsgaven min.”

“Så du tror du hadde fått det?” Isak kjenner det kiler i magen, Even har helt rett. Isak hadde håpet at Even var i form, men det er ikke det viktigste.

“Jeg **_vet_ **det.” Hånden til Even glir over ryggen hans.

“Du har nok rett. Men det viktigste er at du er bedre.”

“Mm.” Even legger nesen sin inn i håret hans, snuser i det og klemmer hardere. “Jeg er veldig glad for at jeg ble med.”

“Jeg også.” Isak nikker.

“Vil du fortelle hva det var med Mikael? Eller vil han fortelle det selv?”

Isak rister på hodet. “Han ville jeg skulle si det.” Isak retter seg litt opp, men holder seg tett inntil Even, armen hans ligger fortsatt rundt skuldrene hans, og fingrene til Even stryker langsomt gjennom håret hans. Det kiler sånn deilig avslappende. “Han på det andre laget, han som Mikael sto og snakka med, eller rettere sagt, kjeftet på, hadde kalt en av lagkameratene sine taperhomo.”

“Hæ?” Even setter seg litt opp, “Hva?”

“Ja.” Isak trekker pusten, litt usikker på hvor mye han skal fortelle, men nå har han sagt A, så da får han si både B og C også. “Mikael ble forbannet. Han snakket til motspilleren og sa fra til dommeren. Også fikk han en unnskyldning fra den andre spilleren når dommeren sto og hørte på, men etterpå slengte motspilleren med leppen igjen, gav Mikael beskjed om å dra til helvete med homofamilien sin.”

Even synker tilbake i sofaen igjen. “Fy faen.”

“Ja, det var det jeg også sa.” Isak lener seg inntil Even igjen, stryker ham over brystkassen, kjenner hjertet hans banke.

“Da skjønner jeg at Mikael ble forbannet.”

“Jeg også. Og ikke minst ble han lei seg. Kanskje mest på våre vegne, jeg vet ikke.”

Even rister på hodet, skal til å si noe når de hører skritt i trappen. Mikael kommer ned og inn i stuen.

“Hei.” Han ser på dem og dumper ned i en stol.

“Går det bra med deg, Mikael?” Even setter seg opp. “Isak fortalte akkurat hva som skjedde.”

“Mm.” Mikael nikker. “Det går bra. Jeg fikk melding fra treneren i sted. Jeg skulle ikke tenke på det at jeg bare gikk, han skjønte det. Og skrev at om jeg ville prate med noen, så var det bare å si fra.”

“Vil du det da?” Even ser på ham.

Mikael rister på hodet. “Nei.”

“Hvorfor ikke?”

“Hvorfor det?” Mikael trekker på skuldrene. “Jeg har jo pratet med Isak.”

Isak kjenner han må smile, setter seg litt opp i sofaen han også. “Veldig glad for at du sier det, Mikael, og veldig glad for at du fortalte hva som hadde skjedd.”

Mikael fnyser kort, men smiler. “Akkurat som du hadde latt meg slippe unna?”

Isak må le litt. “Nei, jeg hadde jo ikke det. Er det noe jeg har lært opp igjennom årene, så er det å prate om ting. Og jeg vil ikke at du skal føle at det er noe du ikke kan prate med oss om.”

“Kanskje ikke alt, men.......” Mikael ser ned, men Isak kan se smilet på leppene hans.

“Det er helt greit, bare du sier fra om de viktige tingene så.” Even nikker. “Skal vi se en film sammen? Pottis og Cola eller Fanta?”

“Nei, eller, jeg tenkte å stikke bort til Oliver. Game litt med ham.”

Even ser på ham. “Okey? Det går sikkert fint det. Men vær hjemme før halv tolv da?”

“Jeg tenkte kanskje jeg kunne sove der, om det er greit. Jeg vet at det er bursdagen din og greier, men det er jo ikke som om vi har sånn kjempefeiring her uansett.”

“Så du ditcher din gamle far på bursdagen hans. Fett. Nå vet vi hvordan det blir framover, Isak.” Even dulter ham i siden og Isak hører latteren i stemmen hans.

“Serr pappa! Dere ligger jo bare i sofaen og kliner uansett, så hvilken rolle spiller det om jeg sover her hjemme eller hos Oliver. Dessuten, jeg kommer hjem til vi skal reise og se på valpen i morgen.”

Even later som han er fornærmet og snøfter lett. “Det er greit det. Bare dra fra oss du. Godt vi får en valp da, så du kommer hjem igjen”

“Ååå, pappa!” Mikael sukker høylytt. “Isak, please. Be pappa skjerpe seg.”

Isak ler. “Jeg prøver. Hver dag, Mikael, vær du trygg. Men det virker ikke.”

Mikael ler også, og reiser seg, går over til Even og gir ham en klem. “Ses i morgen.” Isak får også en klem og Mikael rasker sammen litt saker og stikker. Idet de hører ytterdøren slå igjen, lener Even seg inntil ham og sukker. “Det er sånn det blir vet du. Ungene stikker, og så blir vi sittende her alene.”

“Heldigvis noen år til Iris stikker da.” Isak legger armen tett rundt Even og kysser ham i håret. “Dessuten, jeg har ikke spesielt mye imot å ha deg helt for meg selv.”

“Ikke jeg heller.” Even ser opp på ham og smiler. “Forresten, formen er ikke så aller verst altså, om Iris sover tungt og godt, kunne jeg egentlig trengt en dusj.”

“Å? Du kunne det?” Isak smiler og kjenner kriblingen i magen starte forsiktig.

“Mm.” Even stryker oppover låret hans. “Men jeg tror ikke jeg orker å dusje alene.”

“Uffda?” Isak beveger litt på hoftene sine når Evens hånd stopper helt oppe ved lysken, og to av fingrene stryker lett over buksesmekken hans. Det pirrer, og Isak trekker pusten raskt. “Jeg får ofre meg å bli med deg da. Kan jo ikke ha noe av at du ikke får dusjet.”

“Nei, det hadde vært ille.”

“Da blir det bursdagsgave allikevel da?” Isak trekker Even enda tettere inntil seg, og leppene deres møtes i et langsomt, varmt kyss. “Jeg elsker deg, Even. Gratulerer med dagen.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tusen takk for at du leser. 
> 
> Kommentarer er veldig hyggelig! ❤❤


End file.
